


Love Remembers

by storyofeden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Schmoopy Schmoopy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofeden/pseuds/storyofeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finally gets the hang of memories. And he likes remembering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Remembers

**_Cause love remembers_ **

**_The smell of a summer day_ **

**_Lying in a hammock over fresh cut grass_ **

**_And the promise of forever_ **

**_Love remembers_ **

****

**_The sound of the pouring rain_ **

**_Beatin' down on the top of a car_ **

**_On the side of the road_ **

**_Where it couldn't wait_ **

**_Love remembers_ **

****

****

****

 

Memories were new to Cas. As an angel, he just sort of…knew everything all the time. He knew all there was since the beginning of time. It was a shock, of course, as were many things when he fell, when he became human. The appreciation may have taken him several years to gain, once he got past complaining about broken bones and colds and exhaustion, but now…Now he sees them, the moments he knows he’s supposed to remember, the ones he wants to remember.

Often, it’s the little things. Sam coming home from work. Bobby calling them all idjits when they argue between Jet Li and Chuck Norris. The look on Dean’s face when no one brings home pie. These are meaningless, perhaps, in the long run, but more important to him.

\-------

Dean wanted pie. Well, Dean always wanted pie, and Sam didn’t want to have to make it for him every time his heart desired, which was all the time. So one Sunday, when neither boy had work, Sam taught Dean to make a pie. He was going to start with Pumpkin, seeing as how it was the easiest one to make. But no. Dean wanted to make Apple Cream Pie. Cas, not wanting to miss the action, sat on a stool against the kitchen wall and watched.

The cream, the first layer in the pie shell, congealed before they even got it in the oven. Dean’s ears, apparently, malfunctioned, because he forgot to core and peal the apples. All he did was slice them. The crust burned. And the sweet icing drizzled on top looked…nothing like icing.

Sam was fuming. Dean was looking at their concoction skeptically. And Cas was laughing.

There was more confectioners’ sugar on them than in the pie. An egg had somehow found itself dripping from the ceiling. Still grinning, he walked over to the boys, grabbed a handful of powdered sugar, and proceeded to coat their faces with it. So ready to kill each other moments before, Sam and Dean looked at each other and grinned. Cas was immediately tackled to the floor and tickled.

When it was all over, they had laughed until their stomachs hurt and tears trailed their cheeks.

Cas had a new favorite memory.

\-------

“Dammit, Sam. Hurry your ass up. We’re gonna be late.” Dean growled, then stalked out into the living room. Cas sat calmly on the end of their bed, dressed in black dress pants, a white button down, and a blue tie. Dean hated monkey suits. Cas actually thought they were quite comfortable.

Sam stood in front of their bathroom mirror. He had on his dark blue pants and mismatched socks. Beside Cas, two dress shirts had been laid out, along with three ties. The younger Winchester let out a frustrated sigh and walked to stand in front of Cas, who smiled knowingly.

“This shirt,” He’s picked up a deep purple one. “No tie. Where you’re dark blue sport coat.”

Sam did as he was told and returned to his designated spot.

“Thank you.” He murmured while Cas fixed his hair.

“Don’t thank me yet. We still have to deal with your brother.”

They kissed. Sam rand a hand down Cas’s front before exiting the room.

“Dude!” Dean yelled. “Finally! This is you’re award ceremony. For your school. Because you’re everyone’s favorite teacher! Let’s go!”

“Cas!” Sam yelled.

He could hear a smile in the brothers’ voices.

Cas had a new favorite memory.

\-------

When he woke up, Cas immediately looked for his two lovers. Only Sam was beside them in their King bed. He wasn’t curled around Cas so much as protecting him with an arm thrown possessively across his chest.

The shower in their adjoining bathroom came on.

Cas smiled, waiting. Sam shifted restlessly.

The shower curtain was heard sliding across the bar. A moment of silence, and then…

 

_“So love her like she’s leavin’_

_Like it’s all gonna end if you don’t”_

 

Brad Paisley? Sure, country was okay on occasion. Cas liked it, but Dean would only listen to the classics. Waylon, Willie, Cash, and Hank. The timeless countrys artists. While Brad Paisley was talented, he was not what anyone though Dean would enjoy.

 

_“Love her like she’s leavin’_

_Oh, and I guarantee she won’t”_

 

A love song. Of course. Dean had been singing a lot of them recently

Cas held Sam tighter and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“He’s singing again, isn’t he?” Sam asked groggily, eyes still closed.

“Yes,” Cas grinned. “Yes, he is.”

 

_"It's easy to take forever for granted_

_With tin cans tied to your car._

_I know she tells you that she'll always be there_

_But I'm telling you if you're smart”_

 

“You know he only does this when you’ve stayed with us, when you’re still here in the morning.”

“Is that true?”

Sam nuzzled into his pillow and faded back to sleep. “Mmhmm.”

 

_“Love her like she’s leavin’_

_Like it’s all gonna end if you don’t_

_Love her like she’s leavin’_

_Oh, and I guarantee she won’t.”_

 

The water turned off, the singing stopped, but Cas continued to smile.

He had a new favorite memory.

\-------

****

****

****

****

**_And there it is,_ **

**_Baby, don’t move,_ **

**_I wanna soak this in,_ **

**_I’ve got a new favorite memory of you._ **

****

**_Here we go again,_ **

**_I've got a new favorite memory of you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Love Remembers by Craig Morgan  
> Lover Her Like She's Leavin by Brad Paisley  
> New Favorite Memory by Brad Paisley


End file.
